Clair Johnson
"Freedom..., its Important for Life" Clair Johnson or also known as Clair Smithson, known to the Assassin's Order to be a Future Weapon, like her father and grand-father she was born with the Super-natural talant; Eagle Sense, allowing her to for-see events before they happen as well as see things what others can not among other skills of this super-natural talant. Clair is the daughter to the Grand-Master Assassin; Alex Johnson, however she takes after her mther more so than her father, understanding Italian also better than her Brother Sam Johnson. Like her Mother she follows Roman Catholic Religions, but her views where mixed due to her Fathers Religion of Christianity she considers herself a Catholic more so than Christian. Eventually in 2136 AD, the divorce between Alex and Mary allowed Clair to be free of the Assassin's Order, however there where many reasons to why Clair was suddenly free from the Assassin's Influence. ''Early Life Being born the youngest in the Johnson Family she was kept at home mainly, where she learned to become friends with other young people through an Education unlike her brother who was violent and prefered the ways of the Assassin's, also unlike her brother, Clair wished nothing to do with the Assassin Order and was at constant fighting against her father.﻿ During her years of constant fighting with her father, she exprienced more distance between herself and her family as she continued to grow and attend school, she grew more distant to freinds as well. During her early life she believed she had no true purpose other than to be a weapon for her father, and she continued to fight her father as result, wanting nothing more than to be left alone, she was far closer to her mother than she was anyone else in her family. She allowed herself to be trained in small amounts of the Assassin Arts but only enough to teach her how to defend herself, as she still wanted nothing to do with the Order itself, she began to believe that the Order was corrupt, and saw it as an even bigger reason to continue to fight against her father when he was attempting to force her to train as an Assassin. Life during the Mandalorian Occupation Clair, like the Assassin's went to attack the Mandalorians using stealth, but unlike the Assassin's she never ended their lives, which caused several problems for her, eventually when the Re-Taking of London came, she went to watch, duing which she made a sacrifice to save her father, but at the same time she was saved from her death by the timely arrival of the Old Man, and she was able to get inside to safety. Life during the Third World War Infomation Pending... Life During the Fourth World War Infomation Pending..... ''Death On April 15, Simon Alendria made his way to Carlton Avenue he made his way towards the Johnson Home, where Clair let him in, the moment she turned her back, Simon shot her to death with a Colt M1911, upon her death, Simon left. ''Skill's and Abilities'' Among Clair's Skill's are Martial Arts from being trained some styles of the Assassin's, the Martial Arts such as; Tae-Kwon Do and Krav Maga where what she was taught most by her Father and Brother when she was young, also she was an adept at Free-Running, even when she hadn't been trained much about the arts of the Free-Running, but more or less she watched and studied, this proves her knowledge is greater than that of her brother since she may view how things are done and can master the same tricks faster than most people. Clair also has an adept ability at speaking, as she is able to win the trust of many people, a trait she shares with her father who also holds influence, Clair's skill at Negotiatation comes from Her Mother and Father, but unlike her father she prefers to be kind while talking instead of using more agressive terms. Also, like all Assassin's Clair has an affinity to the Leap of Faith even though she was never trained as a full fledged Assassin to have ever performed one in the eyes of the Order itself, due to her skill she doesn't have much fear other than being alone or away from her mother. Category:Johnson's Category:People